


cute like Gold

by Raila_RedQueen17



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Couple, F/M, Love, Sexual Tension, Shoujo, Shounen, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raila_RedQueen17/pseuds/Raila_RedQueen17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I suggest you to  read this - Call me Hajime - http://archiveofourown.org/works/4013167/chapters/9017185 before start reading this fan fiction.<br/>You can understand everything even if you avoid reading Call me Hajime, but because the facts in here happen after the facts of that fan fiction and are somewhat related, I suggest you to proceed in that order.</p><p>Thank you!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. 01. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest you to read this - Call me Hajime - http://archiveofourown.org/works/4013167/chapters/9017185 before start reading this fan fiction.  
> You can understand everything even if you avoid reading Call me Hajime, but because the facts in here happen after the facts of that fan fiction and are somewhat related, I suggest you to proceed in that order.
> 
> Thank you!

Rika was for sure a good friend for Goji: she was direct, honest, smart and quite practical. That was the kind of person she was. She was also very concerned about her friend and lately, about that odd Oikawa-san as well. She knew he has been a big help for everyone, even if with that silly attitude he kind of like to show.

But that was Rika ability...thoward the others. Quite a shame she wasn't really able to be as straightforward about herself as well. Especially, feelings were her big problem.

Lately, maybe drove in Goji's romantic talks, she started to find particularly interesting some guy of the school. They didn't really talk that often, but for sure he was kinda...noticeable. And he was a first year and they were in the same class...and he was in the volleyball team. That part, especially, was a problem for her: _“I've never, ever liked a sport-man in my whole life...and anyway did I really liked someone for real? I've been a sort of kid 'till now...But things...change fast, it seems...A volleyball player, mh?...that Oikawa is surely growing some interesting stuff in that damn team... This feels so weird...like a sort of big, clumsy, happy family...I kinda dislike it... Plus, aren't sport-men always flirty or stupid? That Iwaizumi-san Goji likes, for sure is stupid...”_ she often thought.

Anyway, for now, seemed like no one guessed her new born interest for that peculiar guy, and she's been feeling relieved for sure.

Obviously, Goji often asked about Rika interest toward someone, eventually, but the girl always managed to avoid a direct answer. Oikawa too, especially during their night-message-chats, tent to become romantic and quite of enquiring about the girls love life, but Rika was able to skip that problem, either. What she couldn't refrain from, was to look at that classmate everytime he was in sight...

That guy wasn't stupid at all though. That guy wasn't flirty either...well, not much...although she had to admit she saw him to stare at girls quite often: _“He's a boy...that's perfectly normal...”_ she used to think...a bit stiffly, though. This characteristic really put Rika at ease for sure, but at the same time a bit wonderous about a good way to get to talk to him: he was diffrent from Oikawa, or at least it looked very different, and he didn't really pay attention to anyone but his teammates, didn't smile much and never spoke a word to a girl, not even to the ones he used to look at. Never ever. What to do, then? Not much, actually. She wasn't very concerned about her own love life: she's not the romantic type and her interests are school and arts. Guys wouldn't fit in.

 

 

“I've heard Masakochan confessed...he simply said thank you and never talked to her again...” Rika happened to overhear the conversation between two girls, in the restroom.

“Really? Masakochan is so cute! How comes he's not interested?!” asked a cute girl with long curly hair and a pair of pink glasses.

“Seems...well, I think it's because of volleyball, you know...!” the other girl replied.

“Oh...Yeah...our team is so strong!...I bet they have no time for girls!” and they both nodded.

Rika wondered who was that guy...probably not the one she liked: he's not that cute, after all... and then she thought about Goji and her love for Iwaizumi. She felt relieved her dear friend was not there, listening to that conversation: for sure, knowing that someone of the volleyball team rejected Masako woud have only put even more pressure and sadness on her shoulders. Rika went back to the classroom, where a silent Goji was looking out of the window.

“Ah! I wonder why there are always so many girls in that damn bathroom!” Rika said to her.

“Well...there are so many girls in the first classes! I guess that's why?” she replied, still looking out of the window. Rika looked out too and saw that three guys, actually Kindaichi, Kunimi and Yahaba, were talking.

“I bet if I were Kindaichi-kun I'd be able to stick to Iwaizumi-san a lot...and he would surely talk to me...” she looked really sad. Rika caressed her head gently.

“If you were fatass-kun, you'd be able to stick with that stupid third year a lot for sure!...But you wouldn't be able to ask Iwaizumi-san out at all!” she laughed.

“I'd never be able to ask him out anyway!” Goji voice was kind of angry.

“You will, one day! You'll never know!” Rika winked.

“Ahaaa! Why love is so complicated?!” Goji sighed.

“Yeah...It really is...” said Rika, looking out of the window, caressing with her eyes one of those bodies...

“Kunimi-kun sure is the silent type...” said Goji.

“Eh?” Rika blinked.

“I mean...he's there but he isn't talking at all. His lips are not moving...Yahaba-san and Kindaichi-kun are the only ones talking...”

“Oh...yeah, you're right... Stupid boys.” Rika said, and took her sit, leaving Goji there, a bit spaced out.

 

 

 

 

 

*** end of chapter 1 ***

 


	2. awareness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rika is not in the mood for love...but surely she's not in the mood to deny her feelings anymore either...

The wide room was not so crowded anymore: most of people already gone, to attend other events, but the old style ballroom was never totally unoccupied: it really was being a big success...such of a stylish place! Everyone in Aoba Johsai High loved the idea.

While Goji was all busy with Iwiazumi-san, Rika was chatting with two classmates: “You gotta be kiddin'! - said Rika, laughing – this can't be true!”

“But it is, I swear! - said Kindaichi – Our captain is the best setter in the area...no wait. In Japan. - he nodded – and Iwaizumi-san...” he turned around a bit to look at the ace, with such of sparkling eyes that Rika had an uncomfortable feeling.

“Kindaichi admires Iwaizumi-senpai a lot – said Kunimi, taking a sip of his soft drink – He's Kindaichi's life hero...?”

“Don't say that! It sounds creepy! - the tall guy tried to deny – I admire him yes...he's the perfect ace, you know! ...but everyone does! You do too, Akira!”

“Yes, true. I do, too. Everyone does admire Iwaizumi-senpai – said the cute guy, with a tiny voice – Who does in a way...who does in another...” his eyes pointed at Goji, standing there in front of the third year spiker with what could be have been called lovey-dovey eyes. Rika noticed that Kunimi noticed...but he was for sure the reserved and concerned type, that's why she was not worried. Kindaichi didn't notice a thing, apparently, and she felt relieved. Kindaichi was not the _“aware of the sorroundings”_  kind of guy, luckily for her...

“Anyway, compliments for the festival! It's my first year here, but wow, it is awesome!” said Kindaichi, then. Rika raised a thumb up.

“Aren't you supposed to go a bit shy and blush and say something like awww...I didn't do a thing...” Kunimi asked, laughing provocatively.

“I'm not that kind!” the girl shugred, but at the same time she thought that maybe she really should have to...

“Yeah! Rika-san's not that kind! And that's good! To play the shy type for nothing is not even fun!” Kindaichi said and smiled, showing a thumb up back to the girl.

“Oh-ohoho! - Oikawa almost danced toward the small group – What are my precious kouhai doing with my super precious first year girl? They are not bothering you, isn't it, mylady?” he said to Rika, giggling.

“Nah. They're quite...nice, actually. Not that bad. Not like you for sure...that's a relief!” she replied.

“...you're rude... - Oikawa played a sigh – poor me...I'm so concerned about everyone...and that's my reward!”

“O-oikawa-san... - Kindaichi seemed sorry – She surely didn't mean...”

“I know, I know, Yuutaro-chan! - the captain reassured him – We're always like this...”

“...always...we...?” Kindaichi blinked.

“Ahahahah! You think too much, Kindaichi-kun!” said Rika.

“Or not enough...” said Kunimi, looking at the girl.

“Well, we better be off soon! Come on, guys, come on!” said Oikawa, and after fast byes, the three of them took their leave. She looked at those backs and breathed deep in, throwing away the cans they left on the counter. She half grinned and half smiled at the thought of that short but fun conversation with the guys. Finally they had the chance to talk, especially because of the school festival. She found herself quite surprised about her own concern: _“So...am I really this happy everytime I talk to him? The first time I saw him walking in this place, I've felt like the decision to join this club had been the best decision in my life. Am I this helplessly stupid? Why do I like him this much? He doesn't have anything special, after all...”_

Iwaizumi left the place in that moment and she looked at a totally spazzing Goji. She laughed, happily.

 

 

After that one exhausting week, the school festival has been declared a real success, and left everyone in the club happy and satisfied with their work, and full of hopes for the future. The president herself complimented everyone and said that she was relieved at the thought to leave the club in such good and reliable hands, the next year.

Rika, as everyone else, managed to get closer to many people, and the volleyball team especially was always around there... She felt some kind of good vibes coming from them, especially from Iwaizumi-san at that time, but the things turned out pretty bad for Goji, lately...and no one knew why. Oikawa was working on it, though. He would for sure find a soution. He always finds solutions.

Rika wished for him to be fast, very fast...Her dear friend was cryin' again.

“Calm down, calm down...relax. Oikawa will figure out something, no worries. - she smiled – there must be some sorta reason! I mean...he even exposed to the point to tell you that red is so good for you!”

“Eheee??? How do...you?!” Goji blushed.

“Come on, come on... I'm quite of a smart girl, you know? - she winked to her friend – And he must be a real idiot. That Iwaizumi-san!!! I can't get it...”

Goji wiped her tears away and nodded, tryin' to smile. “I don't like this all cryin' attitude I got lately!... GANBARIMASU!” she stood and streched, while Rika was nodding.

“Yeah! That's the spirit!” she said.

During the last our, that day, Rika wasn't able to focus at all, though. At first, she was all concerned about Goji and Iwaizumi-san, but then, thinking about the ace lead her head to the thought of the vollayball team: Oikawa-san, those two huge Hanamaki and Matsukawa. The libero, Watari, who seemed to be a sweetie pie, the cute and quite popular Yahaba-san, that overly discussed Kyotani and then the first years...her eyes wandered around the classroom, searching for her target. Yeah. He became her target, useless to deny it. She was searching for him more and more often everyday...

She found him: he was looking out of the window, without payin' much attention to the lesson. Rika heard girls voices coming from outside...he was staring at girls...again. She sighed and looked back at the teacher.

When the lesson was over, Goji told her she was totally determined to go and face Iwaizumi: “I am going to grab him and say: HEY IWAIZUMI-SENPAI, HELLO! No matter what! - she said – wait for me ok? I'll be right back! Give me five minutes!” and the girl left, running to the third years area.

Rika smiled: “Hopefully...” she said. But still, she was feeling bad anyway: Goji was kind of timid and Iwaizumi-san was behaving like an asshole, lately... why? She didn't really understand. Oikawa, neither. And she was worried.

 

 

At the opposite side of her dear friend situation, Rika got closer to Seijo's team first years in particular.

“Rika-san, sorry – Kindaichi and Kunimi approached her one cold day – Yamato-sensei asked me to give you this special schedule...He told me you asked for it.” said Kunimi.

“Thank you - she smiled and took the paper – In fact I did ask for it...I need a good method...”

“I know what you mean. I had one too, right before winter break, and it's helping me a lot.” said Kindaichi then.

“I bet you needed it! - she said, but then blushed – I mean!...Not like you can't do it on your own! But more like...you know, volleyball, school, it is a lot of stuff!...A goot mothod of study is for sure a big help ya' know.”

“Yes, that's exacly it. - he nodded – Well, time for pratice. Bye.” said Kindaichi.

“Bye.” said Kunimi.

“Thank you again! Bye! Ganbatte!” she said and the taller guy turned his head, bowed a bit and stepped away.

“ _...My fucking goodness...that was close!”_ she thought, running her eyes all over that body once again.

Goji arrived few seconds later, with a very sad look.

“...so?” Rika asked.

“Nothing. I had no guts...- Goji sighed – I hate myself.”

“I hate Iwiazumi-san!” Rika's rant.

“It's not his fault...is me, for sure...I've must have done something...”

“Stop this bullshit already. It is not your fault for sure. - Rika's head was starting to hurt – Stupid, stupid boys! We better get going!” she then said, and they both walked out the big, posh school.

“But...I feel bad...we always talk about me! - Goji said, while they were walking – tell me something about you! Lately...you smile a lot. And you're a bit...sweeter? - the girl giggled – and then you turn all BLAH... isn't it you got some crush? You look like someone dealing with your complicated heart!”

“No, not really! - she said, smiling – maybe I'm just a bit stressed because...I don't know...this first year is almost gone and...I still feel like a newbie here.”

“Oh...well, I guess that's normal. Almost everyone feels this way...”

“Really...? Kindaichi-kun and Kunimi-kun don't...they seem...pretty in, if you know what I mean.”

“I don't know really. I don't talk to them much. No, wait...I don't talk to them at all. Even if I should start, maybe...you know, I could get closer to Iwiazumi-senpai... - she laughed, but sadly – no way. He would avoid me anyway! Anyway...I think to get in such of an important and almost adored club like seijo's volleyball, helped them?”

“Mh?” Rika was thinking about her crush and lost the whole of the conversation.

“I mean, meaybe Kunimi-kun and Kindaichi-kun feel comfortable and part of this school properly, because they're part of the volleyball team!” Goji explained.

“Oh...yes! This could be...” she said, but she was thinking that probably they, simply, were confident.

“It is really cold, lately... - said Goji, while they were walking down the street to the station – but the sky is full of stars...I love it.”

“You really are the romantic type, isn't it?” Rika smirked and winked.

“mhmmm...maybe...” her friend admitted, and they kept on walking, silent, thinking about their own matters.

The sky was dark already, and full of little stars twinkling and blinking. The air was cold, but refreshing, indeed. Rika looked at the huge profile of the station bulding: tall, wide, strong... she couldn't help but thinking about him, again. Probably, he was praticing, even at that late hour.seemd like seijo's volleyball team was always praticing! “ _So, he respects Oikawa-san, and admires that stupid Iwiazumi-san a lot. Too much, maybe. And he has kind in hate an ex schoolmate they had some sort of match with, not long ago... And he's friend with Yahaba-san...and, like Yahaba-san, he looks at girls...a lot...”_ she was thinking, when she bumped into a couple of girls, going out from the cafeteria close to the station.

“Oh..sorry!” she said.

“No problem, we'd have paied more attention!” said on of them, and bowed. They were schoolmates.

“You ok?” Goji asked, and she nodded.

“Ok, I leave you here, then! See you tomorrow!” Goji waved and smiled, then walked her way back to home: she used to take her friend to the train almost everyday.

Rika entered the station and the girls she bumped into few minutes before where there, chatting: “Oh yes...I know what you mean! He is such of a nice guy! Everyone in our volleyball team is! - said one of them, with long, curly black hair – He's so handsome...I wish I was close to him! But he doesn't even look at me...” she sighed.

“I've heard he...well...you know...he doesn't really like to date girls form our school...” said the other one, a little cute girl with blonde hair tied in a ponytail, with a sort of gossipping tone.

“Really??? Why?!”

“I don't know...but some people says...well...” she looked around. Rika was pretending to be totally uninterested and listening to music, but that was not like that: she heard volleyball team...

“I think...maybe he doens't want to have...problems...you know...?”

“Problems?”

“Yeah...people say...he is pretty...mhmmm...adult, you know? And he doesn't want to be involved with our school girls, in order to not be punished and forced to take days off volleyball...I heard...he has this very...mhmmm...dirty affair...”

“Whaaat?! - the curly haired girl seemed shocked – Is he that kind of guy?! I can't believe it!”

“Looks like he is...so he avoids Seijo's girls on purpose...but those are only gossp! I don't know Oikawa-senpai at all!...and he looks such a good guy, to me!” said the blondie.

Rika had the temptation to go and shake that silly little girl with all of her strenght: “ _Oikawa-san is maybe a bit silly and flirty sometimes! But dirty is a word not suited to him at all! Stop with the gossip and go get a life!!!”_ she wanted to scream...but she managed to regain some calm...

“Maybe I should focus on someone else... - said the curly girl, again – but no one compares to Oikawa-senpai!”

“What about Yahaba-san, then? He looks cute!”

“Yeah...you're right. He's cute and he's going to be the next setter...But isn't he a bit too...”

“I know what you mean! Yahaba-san and that Kindai-something are always hanging around from the school to the gym back and forth...talking about volleyball or girls. Girls or volleyball...”

“I'm sure that firstie never got a girl in his life!”

“Loser! - the blondie laughed – Who'd ever like to hang out with him? He has no...grace!”

“I know! I know! - the curly one laughed, too – but...you know something...Chiyo likes him!”

“She mustn't be real!”

“She is!...She told me she thinks he's really handsome...and she wants to ask him out! On Valentine, probably!”

Rika took her train...and felt like all her strenght flew out of her body...

 

 

 

 

*** end of chapter 2 ***

 


	3. Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have the chance to spend some time just the two of them...but what could have been a pleasan chat turns into a painful silence.

“What about you, Ricchan?” Oikawa and the first year girl just left the gym silently, leaving Goji and Iwaizumi to their business, and as they approached the gate he just asked it.

“About...me...what?”

“Ohooo...Ricchan...don't play a fool of me! - the cute guy laughed – I know you! Do you remember, our long, fun chats during night-time? - he giggled – I know you're a bit tsundere but...you're somewhat romantic...”

“Ahahahaah!!! Me? Romantic?! - the girl laughed – you gotta be kiddin'!”

“Eheee?! What are those kind of secrets now?! Come on Ricchan! I've been dumped! And---” he couldn't end the phrase, as she bursted out laughing.

“Ahahahaha! You keep on complaining about that being dumped stuff...but non the less, you keep on being dumped with no pity at all! - she was almost holding her tummy because of the big laughter – Oh my oh my...you're precious. Trust me! Precious!!!” she wiped off a laugh-tear.

“You are so harsh! I can't believe it!!! I just want to find my true soulmate...! Is it that wrong?!”

“You know you're a boy and an athlete, do you? You look like some sort of weird girl!” Rika said.

“I'm...romantic!!! And anyway...we are not talking about me...” Oikawa looked at the girl with the corner of his eye and he surely notice her getting a bit...stiff...?

“There is nothing to say, really! - she looked at him, closing her eyes while smiling – Well, I better take my leave before some fangirls see me with you and start a fuss! Bye!”

“Okeee! Bye, Ricchan!” he waved his left hand, giggling. He perfectly knew that when Rika smiled like that, that was the I-am-hiding-something kind of smile.

“That's veeery interesting...And now I'm curious!” he said to himself, while gently scratching his nose with a finger.

Meanwhile Rika was walking to the station, thinking about love and romance and about her firend, Goji... Was Iwaizumi really a good guy? She was a bit unsure.

“ _He looks not that bad and, even if he's a third year and he totally smells, he doesn't properly smell awfully...Oh my god!...I'm getting used to third years smell?! All Oikawa's fault! Damn! Damn Oikawa!_ \- she giggled – _No time to giggle, though... Goji is still in the gym with that HUGE guy...all alone... I really wonder how things are going...Oikawa says Iwaizumi is a good guy, so...probably he is a good guy! But I'm a bit uneasy...Goji is such a cute, little, unexpereinced girl!...what if he's a womanizer??? Oikawa said he's not, though..._ \- she checked her phone: no news – _Ok, I need to calm down!...Everything is alright for sure. Even if Iwaizumi smells and is huge, this doesn't mean he's a bad guy. There a lot of huge but good guys, after all...”_ she nodded at her own words, and a light blush coloured her cheeks pink...

She reached the station and got on her train, alone, thinking about so many things she coudln't even understand her own thoughts.

“ _Big guy...He's unbelievably big...He must be strong too...His arms...I mean...His arms must be strong..._ \- she blushed heavily – _WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING??? This is not like me. Stupid Oikawa and his stupid team. Stupid Iwaizumi!...Stupid Goji and her romantic nature!!!...made me a bit interested in romantic matter as well!...Stupid, stupid everyone!_ \- she punched a wall – _Need to calm down...”_ her thoughts were fast and confused. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. She decided, in order to clam down, to go by the river side and draw a little: he was not that good, but to draw and paint is always a cure for everything, to her. She checked her phone once again: no news. She took another deep breath in and walked her way to his fave place for paitnings.

 

 

She was sitting on a bench, alone, looking at the street on the other side of the small river: it was crowdy and pleasantly noisy. Especially, a lot of middle school students were heading back home after school and clubs activity and their voices were filling in the think, cold air. She saw a griup of cute girls in their sailor uniforms and decide to draw them down: nice subject.

She was all lost in her painting, when a loom shadow covered her. She turned her head pretty pissed, and saw Kindaichi standing there: “Hello! I said it was you! Yahaba-san wouldn't believe me! - he shruged – what are you doing?” he asked, with no manners.

“...drawning...” she replied, a bit surprised. Why was he there? Why had he came and talk in the first place?

“Oh...wow! I can't draw at all!” he looked pretty stiff and a bit embarassed. Rika took a look around.

“Alone?”

“Oh, yes. I had a coffee with Yahaba-san but he was in a hurry...I saw you, so he left and I came here to chat a bit...” he scratched the back of his head.

Rika thought about the whole sentence: something was wrong...but she didn't really care. She then reminded about the supposed valentine-day confession of that girl...she couldn't remember the name. Valentine's day was near, painfully near. She patted the bench with one hand: “If Kindaichi-kun wants to...” she said, and he took the seat, even more stiff than before.

“I'm glad I'm not fatass-kun anymore...” he laughed. She nodded, tryin' not to laugh.

They sat there, one next to the others, silently for some minutes. She couldn't really get herself to draw anything anymore, but luckly he wasn't payin' attention to her notes: _“Phewww... he's not looking at this... that's some lucky chance – s_ he thought, and followed his eyes with hers – _Oh...yeah...girls...he's lookin' at my supposed subjects, actually. No surprise...he could even look at me...just a bit, though...”_ her own thoughts made her blush, but he was looking righ in front of himself, and didn't notice.

“Oikawa-san dismissed us pretty early, today...He said we could go and enjoy this free afternoon...I wonder why. That's pretty...strange!” he said. Rika woke up from her own thoughts and remembered about Goji...and Iwaizumi-san...she felt at bit nervous. He may have been noticed it: “Are you allright, Rika-san?” he asked.

She nodded: “Rika...is enough...” she said, completely lost in her own thoughts. _“Goji is still in...in that little room? Alone...??? whit that huge guy?!”_ she felt very nervous...and a bit worried. Then her eyes bumped again into Kindaichi's shadow: so...wide. Iwaizumi was nothing big compared to Kindaichi, but Rika would have been happy to be in some little room with him. She smiled, feeling a bit pathetic about her own reasonings.

“Rika...are you ok? - the guy asked again, worried – you look...” he didn't know how to finish properly

“Oh, yes...I'm fine, sure!” she said, smiling. Their eyes met for a moment, and he suddenly look at the ground, confused. She didn't took off her look fast enough, and felt quite bad, almost refused by his run away. She wondered if he would have liked to run away physically.

“S-sorry...I don't want to...be...rude...but – he sounded almost...afraid. That was a new nuance of voice, for Rika's ears – Rika, are you ok? Your eyes...they look...wet? I think you've catched a cold!”

“Oh... yeah... - she sighed – cold. I did...sorry...” she said, just to cut it off.

“Let's go home, then! You should rest. To stay here, to the river side, is not any good! - he stood up and almost took her hand, but he stopped, looking confused. He then scratched the back of his head again - “I can take Rika home...” he murmured.

She stood up, too, tryin' to smile: “There's no need, really...”

“For sure there is...You look...pale...Come on, I'll just take you home...where to?” he took her school bag and looked around. She just gave up...and actually she felt even happy, because she was heading home with him.

On the train, people eventually look at them and she felt blushing: _“They're going to think we're a very strange couple...no...wait...no one is thinking we are a couple. We don't look like one. We aren't one...it's so clear...he isn't showing even the tiniest interest for me...”_ they took off the train, silent, and they walked home, silent.

“ _She's for sure a though one...I don't really know what to do. I'm probably just being a bother. Or annoyin' like fuck_ – he was thinking, while walking next to her, holding both his and her bag – _she has such beautiful hair...and even if she sounds very rude, her walk is so elegant and...silent. She looks like a butterfly...”_ he smiled. In that moment a pretty grown up but very sexy woman passed by, and even if Kindaichi didn't even see her, Rika thought the smile she just saw was because of that beauty. She sighed.

“Are you tired? Let's take a rest...” he said.

“Oh my gosh, stop it! I've said I'm fine!” she bursted out. He stopped for a second, then he started to walk again, looking at his own feet. She bited her own lips, thinking she was a real idiot.

When they approached the girl's home, she stopped and turned to look at him: “ Here we are...You've been very nice, thank you. I'm sorry for the bother...” she grabbed her bag quite fastly and he simply let it go, silently.

“Welcomes...no bother, really...” he murmured, still looking at his feet.

“Well...see you tomorrow...” she said, and walked in the little gate.

“S-see you...Take a good rest!” he said, and walked away, tired, way more tired than after the hardest pratice he ever had.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 *** end of chapter 3 ***

 


	4. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girls and chats for good...

Finally, on that saturday Goji and Rika had some free time and managed to spend a whole afternoon together. After the usual walk by the river side, they visited a couple of shops, where Goji bought a new, cute dress for the incoming spring.

“It may be a bit early... - she admitted – but this dress is adooorable! I totally want it...” she was smiling so sincerely, Rika couldn't help but smile, too.

“Wow, you look unbelievably happy, today!” she said.

“I am! I am!...well, I'll tell you everything when we'll be home, ok?” she winked, and her friend had the confirm that that long talk with Iwaizumi-san would have been a big success for sure.

 

 

When they entered Goji's room, they both sit on the rug, and look at each other, anticipating. Rika, on her side, decided to talk to her friend about her crush for Kindaichi. No one would have ever be more supportative then Goji, now...!

Goji's mom entered few minutes later, with some perfumed green tea and sweets.

“Here you go, girls...I bet you have tons of things to talk about!...see you at dinner! You'll join us, Rika-chan, isn't it?” Goji's mom japanese was pretty good. Rika nodded, smiling.

“I'll be very pleased, thank you. And sorry for bothering...”

“now, now!” the woman smiled big, and exit the room.

Goji grabbed a sweet and gulped it down in one only move, then sip some tea...and became totally red: she was blushing like crazy.

“Are you...ok?!” Rika asked.

“I've just...remembered...” Goji couldn't really look. She just took her smartphone and logged in LINE, then she gave it to Rika. The girl looked at it for a moment, then she looked at Goji, and then again to the phone...and to Goji again.

“Are...you...SERIOUS???” she blinked, and read it again and again: that quite short chat was full of things like _“you're so precious”, “I've dreamt about you the whole night”, “I can't wait to hold you again”, “I miss you”, “I'd like you to be here now”_ and stuff like that. From her to him, but even more, from him to her.

Goji was nodding, and blushing more and more at every minute.

“Sure you have stuff to tell me...”

“Well... - Goji took another big gulp off the cup – t-that...the other day... well – she took a deep breath in – the other day...things...turned out...different...”

“...Different...?”

“Mh. Different...form what...expected, I guess... - she took another sweet – at first I was...desperate. He was really pissed...and angry. Like a sort of beast...he looked at me with those eyes...I found myself disgusting, reflected into those eyes...”

“Is he an idiot or...?” Rika rised an eyebrow.

“Wait, wait...let me finish... - Goji smiled, almost giggling – He...got everything wrong. He tought I liked him...but then he thought I didn't...and that I've almost used him in order to...get closer to someone else. Dumped him. Fooled him. And rejected him.”

“Ok...he's an idiot...!” Rika laughed.

“Quite of...! - Goji let out a little giggle - but...well...I guess when it's about love...we are all scared about...suffering, being hurt, you know...Hajime was, too...and got everything wrong.” those words made Rika think a lot about her feelings as well...and about the boy she liked. About being hurt...and then she looked at her friend's face, and she thought about being happy...

“But...he listened to me anyway. - Goji went on - So I told him everything. E-v-e-r-y-t-h-i-n-g – she sounded very happy – and...after I confessed...he clumsily confessed too...and...his lips...Oh my god, Ricchan!!! HIS LIPS!!!” Goji let herself fall on the floor, in a dramatic way, and started to roll all over.

Rika laughed, imagining some good kisses, and somehow wishing the same for her to happen soon.

“And...his... - the girl stopped rolling and hide her face with both of hands – his...body...his...everything... - she didn't really know whether to laugh or to cry or both, being the happiness in her heart so overwhelming – Ricchan...I...we...well...we... we made love, Ricchan!!!”

Rika spitted out her tea, coughing: “WHAAAT??? - she couldn't believe it – how? I mean...why? no...well...oh my god! WHEN???”

Goji rolled to her friend and crawled up to her legs, resting her head on them: “That very day...that very day, Rika. We couldn't stop. I didn't want him to stop, honestly...I've never felt that way before!...” the girl went on talking, telling to her friend almost everything of what happened. Rika listened to the whole story, with a sort of daydreamy look in the eye. She was caressing Goji's hair, nodding at every whisper and at every giggle of her friend, with her heart fill in with happiness and hope...she felt somehow galvanized. First of all, she was honestly happy, almost joyful, for the girl: she knew the big and pure feelings Goji held for Iwaizumi. Secondly...she wished for good news to never come alone...

“So, now he writes to me every day. At least once in the morning and once in the evening. We don't meet much though...We met only once in three days...for few minutes! But that's ok. We're very busy. He is, especially. - the girl took Rika's hand and kissed it – I'm so happy. I know, somehow, he's not fooling me.”

“I think he's honest, too, Goji!” Rika poked her friend's cheek with a finger.

“We are going to meet tomorrow! A proper date, you know!...like...a couple!”

“You are a couple, silly!”

“I wonder what we are going to do...” the girl pouted.

“Sex...?”

“Oh my! Ricchan!!! No!...I don't think! - Goji laughed- We are going to watch a movie or drink a coffee and take a walk...maybe hand in hand...” she blushed, giggling.

“Well, you're going to report me everything afterwards! I'm anticipating! - the girl took a sip on her tea and thought about love, and many other things.- “He's a serious guy, isn't he? That sort of tsundere but super sweet boy...lucky you! You've picked the best one!”

“I did! I did! Hajime is the best! - Goji nodded – No one can compare! Not even Oikawa-super-star!”

“Well, that's a personal point of view, you know...” it slipped out Rika's mouth. She didn't really mean it...but too late.

“WAIT. Are you going to tell me you do like Oikawa???!” Goji stood sit and looked straight in her friend's eyes.

“Nooo! He's cute and nice but nooo! Third year means smell! - she laughed -And he's not my type at all!”

“So...this means you have a type of...?”

“Well...I told you I wanted to talk to you... but... - she blushed just a bit – I feel so silly...After what you've told me...your painful experience and then the happy turn out of everything...You, being now a woman...I feel...silly!”

“BULLSHIT! - Goji laughed – that's what you always say! So now I'm telling you to stop with bullshit and just say what you have to say! I'm no woman. I'm a little girl who had a woman-like experience...and it's not of any merit to have a boyfriend...I mean, not my great merit, you know! I've been lucky, to be liked by someone so awesome like Hajime! - she smiled, tenderly - You're silly when you think you're silly!” she then giggled.

Rika sipped some more tea and took a sweet: she looked at it.

“The guy I like...is the opposite...of this...” she shown to her friend a cute, little, green heartshaped sweet.

“...Mh?”

“He is...very tall. He is a mess, he's not cute nor particulary nice. I don't even know if his head works properly.”

“Wow...described like this...why the hell do you even like him?”

“Well...I don't know. That's what pisses me off the most!”

“But...do you know him? Or you have a crush on some unknown guy?...awww! That's so romantic! Did you see him on the train?”

“Stop daydreaming...I do know him. You do, too...”

“Do I?! And he's not Oikawa...no third years in general, I guess...well, the tallest guys I can think of are in the volleyball team...”

“Yeah...in fact, his only concern seems to be volleyball. And girls. Every single girl but me...”

“You're going to tell me you do like those sport-and-girls guy??? that's hironic!” Goji laughed.

“But at least, he's not a third year!!!” Rika tried a defence.

“He's Hajime teammate, then? Who? Who?! Anyway, you may be wrong...there are not bad nor silly guys in Seijo...”

“He's not bad. And maybe he's not even silly. He's quite considerate, actually...but he never looks at me...and that's not a good point to start from...”

“Girls...he must not be Kunimi... Kunimi is cute, though...and very smart...So, no Kun--- oh...my...” Goji stopped.

“...yeah...”

“Kindaichi?! - she stood up – that's awesome! You know him! You talk to each other and he's even in our class! That's awesome!!! he's so tall...and built! - she sat again, close to her frined, and patted her back with energy – great! Great! I'd never ever guessed, I swear! I'd never have said Kindaichi, for real!...I thought you were for the kind of timid artist type...- she smiled again, sincerely – Good. You have many chance to talk. Ganbatte ne!”

“We talk...but he doesn't look at me. Am I that ugly? - she bited her slice of cake – I am not, damn! Why does he stare at every fucking girl but me? I wish this crush to pass fast!”

“Well...I've never noticed it. I mean, does he really look at girls that much? Not that I have ever payed that much attention to him but...I don't think he's the kind of guy you're describing...and anyway...you should tell him!”

“Nooooo!”

“Yes! Look at me! Would you ever thought Hajime would like me?! But look, look! We date! He told me he wants to stay with me for ever! We date!”

“You and Hajime is a different story...”

“Maybe! But you'll never know unless you try! And... - she hugged Rika tightly – you're the best girl in the world!...He would like you back, for sure!”

“Thank you!” said Rika. But she felt unbelievably hopeless.

 

 

 

 

 

 

*** end of chapter 4 ***

 


	5. The road to the station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine day is gettin closer...what to do?  
> Rika keeps on feeling awkward and hopeless, but angels are watching over her...in the form of a chubby cute freind, a strong awesome ace and a caring beautiful captain...

No one wanted to start a fuss around Iwaizumi and Goji, especially the couple itself, quite overportected by Oikawa and Rika, but news ran fast anyway...Plus, an anonymous schoolmate saw them on a date a couple of times and well, now almost the whole of Seijo's students knew about them: the breaking news of the gaijin first year together with the volleyball team ace. But, in a couple of day, all that "much ado about nothing" left the place to support for both of them, and everyone felt relieved somehow.

Kindaichi never really cared about that sort of things: he used to look at girls from time to time, that's true, and for sure he was particoularly fascinated by sexy girls, like that glassed beauty of Karasuno's team but honestly, love and date were not that much of an interest, to him. Lately, though, he started to think a bit more about romantic things, like spending more time with a cute girl, talk, smile and laugh with her and...maybe a date, yes. When he heard about Iwaizumi-senpai and his classmate, Goji, he couldn't believe it: then...it was possible to have a girlfriend and being an ace, then...Iwaizumi for sure must have been some sort of super-guy, he also had to prepare for university entrance tests! But...it was possible. Yes, it was.

It was, if only the girl you like, likes you back. And that was not his case.

He never really thought about love and romantic matters, that was true. But lately, he couldn't even say why, he started to like someone. Someone very cute, to his eyes, but totally out of reach. She used to be quite of nice, but lately she started to be not the usual tsundere she was, but more like...pissed. Always pissed when he was around. At first, that wasn't such a big concern: she was simply cute, nothing more. But as the time was passing, he felt more and more attracted and in the last days he also found himself thinking about her while having his long, aroused showers...

 

 

Rika, on the other hand, was feeling less and less confident everyday, being Valentine's incredibly near: one only week. What to do?

She ignored Kindaichi as best as she could, hoping for her feelings for him to just go away, but it didn't work. If possibile, things got even worst: after that afternoon he took her home, the chances to talk came fewer and fewer everyday, plus he also seemed almost hesitant. A different Kindaichi. Rika really disliked that situation, but never disliked him: that was a problem.

“In my opinion, you should just pretend nothing bad happened. Just go there and talk to him like you used to – suggested Goji – and it'd be ok. You may have been a bit harsh, ok, but...you are a bit of tsundere and everyone knows. So it is not that big problem, go and show him it is perfectly fine to talk to you.”

“Easier said than done...” Rika said, sipping some coke.

“Yeah...maybe...but I don't think you have many choices left. Valentine is next week, and your crush is still there, sparkling in you eyes everytime he passes by!”

“What? - she was worried, for real – You're not sayin' everyone would eventually notice...”

“nah, don't worry. I know you and you told me...so yeah, for me...is kind of clear when he's approaching, even at my back, because the look in your eyes changes! But I've never noticed it before you told me... - she giggled – so you're safe!”

Rika felt incredibly relieved.

“Anyway, Ricchan...We were supposed to meet, Hajime and I, after school...but he is in charge for some manteinace at the gym...I know it is pretty bad from me to ask...but wouldn't you wait with me?” her friend eyes were so desperate, Rika just couldn't say no.

So, that one afternoon, they were sitting in the garden, not far from the gym, waiting for Iwaizumi to come, while chatting about school and music.

When Oikawa exit the gym, followed by Kunimi and Watari-san, Rika looked around, searching for Kindaichi, but he wasn't there with the boys.

“Here they are here they are! My precious first years! - Oikawa voice was utterly mellowish – I've missed you, my precious firsties!”

“Hello, Oikawa-san! Hello, everyone.” said Goji, giggling

“Good afternoon!” said Rika, tryin' to look as natural as possible.

“Where's everyone? - asked Goji – I know about Hajime, but...” her voice was almost anticipating.

“They're gone already! Almost everyone...!” Oikawa shruged, and after waving his hand to the girls again, he went away, followed by a smiling Watari and a careless Kunimi.

“Watari is unbelievably cute.” said Goji.

“...mh...kind of...” agreeded Rika, while taking a cookie Goji was offering. And they went back to their girly chitychat.

One hour later, Iwaizumi run to them for few seconds: “Darling – he said in english, and Goji giggled – Missed you!”

“Me too!” she said

“Oh! Hi, Rika-san! It's been a while. - he greeted her, and then turned again to talk to her girlfreind - Ok, sorry, must go! We're going to be out soon very very soon! Promise! Just a shower, ok?”

“Sure. We're waiting!” Goji smiled and made a heart with her hands, while he laughed, and went in again.

“...we...?” asked Rika.

“...Probably, he's not alone. I thought he was...” and she pretended to search for something in her bag, to avoid Rika's eyes.

Less than 20 minutes later, two figures went out of the gym. One of them waved in their direction, while the other seemd to be a little nervous and...stiff.

“What the...???” Rika grabbed roughly her friend shoulder: “What...are you...?” but the guys were so close, she coudln't finish.

“Sorry for making you wait. But anyway, you should have gone home alredy!” Iwiazumi said, half smiling, half scolding.

“Ah! Stop it! I wanted to spend some time with you so badly!!!” Goji stood up and grabbed his hand, pulling him toward the gate. Seijo's ace blushed widely, and follwed her, holding her hand.

“Ehy you two...come on! Are you going to sleep here?!” the girl asked, laughing.

Rika and Kindaichi looked at each other for a moment and started to walk, not far from one another, silently.

The hair was fresh, almost cold, and the sky was clear. The tall guy was walking slowly, tryin' to figure out the best thing to do, while he noticed his senpai and his classmate walking faster and leave them behind... Rika noticed it as well, and she felt unsure whether to get mad at her friend, or thanks her. Anyway she smiply kept on walking at Kindaichi's rhythm and as the time passed, they were getting closer and closer, till the point they were almost touching. Iwaizumi and Goji's bodies were far forward; Kindaichi looked at the ace he admired so much, and his girlfriend: they seemed so happy, and perfectly natural...like being together was their only way to be, like breathing. He wished to be as strong and determinated as his senpai: after all, Kindaichi didn't know anything about when and how Hajime and Goji got together, and he imagined him being very resolute, at the point to ask her out. Unconsciouly, his hand moved and reached Rika's: he touched her hand gently, searching for her fingers. The girl glanced fastly at him: he looked natural and...a bit lost in his toughts, so she decided to let him do...after all, wasn't that situation what she really wanted? Kindaichi woke up from his thoughts when their hands were already holding onto eachother, and he blushed. He looked at Rika: she was looking at the street before her eyes, with that sort of half angry and half unconcerned look she always has, walking slowly. Her hand was holding his, like his was holding hers. _“This...means...?_ \- Kindaichi wondered – _does she...like...me?”_ He blushed again, looking at that tiny, slender body walking close to him. He felt the soft and nice warmth of her hand and took a deep breath in, longing for more. When they reached the station, he gripped onto her hand tightly, and then he let her go, caressing her soft skin with a thumb while their hands were getting apart: “See you...tomorrow...” he said, with such a soft, low voice...

“Yeah...tomorrow...” she whispered, and entered the station, tryin' not to fall on her knees for such of a big emotion.

Meanwhile, Iwiazumi and Goji were staring at the scene from the café window.

“Oh...that's why!...I didn't really get it...” said the ace.

“You never get this sorta things, Hajime! - Goji pouted – Or you get 'em all wrong!”

“...You're never going to let this drop, isn't it?” he sighed.

“Surely not! Not so easily anyway!... - she giggled – That was so stupid from you!”

“I know! I know!...but...forgive my stupid thoughts, won't you?!” he smiled and adjusted his glasses, knowin' that was her weakness.

She blushed, and came close to his ear: “Ok... try and ask me to forgive you sunday...when we'll be all alone in my room...” she whispered.

“I can't wait...” he said, blushing. And they both giggled.

 

 

 

 

*** end of chapter 5 ***

 


	6. Wrong Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Valentine's day arrived: Aoba Johsai is blooming with warm emotions and everyone is hoping for a day full of love... will Rika have her romantic moment as well?

For the whole week, Kindaichi and Rika went to the station together, and Goji and Iwaizumi's presence wasn't necessary anymore.

Seemed like even words where not very necessary: Rika and Kindaichi spent most part of their walk holding hands, silently.

From time to time, he used to rub her hand with his thumb, softly and a bit scared, and she used to smile, blushing just a bit.

“See you tomorrow...” was his goodbye every evening. In those few words, he put all of his feelings and emotions, which were actually many, complicated and very strong, hoping for her to get what he meant.

“Yeah...” she always said to him, before catching the train, tryin' to stay cool and not making him notice her breath, getting shorter and faster everyday.

“ _I like him...more and more every single day...I guess it's time for me to...tell him...everything...”_ she thought, that friday.

 

 

“Come on, Iwa-chaaan! - Oikawa was wearing his uniform jacket, with that cute attitude of his – Admit it! I'm the perfect Cupid!”

“Eh...?” Iwaizumi looked at his friend, rising an eyebrow.

“It is all because of my smart and perfect plans, that you're with Goji and Kindaichi is almost with Rika!...I am so smart! So unbelievably smart!”

“You lissen... - Iwaizumi took his lenses off and put on his glasses, ready to meet with his girlfriend – If ya' that sorta genius...why the hell can't you stop being dumped?”

“I...Iwa-chan!!! RUDE! You're so rude! - he sighed, dramatically – You should have more tact...I've told you...”

“...Tsk... You're the one to blame, stupid.” said the ace, and left him alone.

“...Not even remotely cute... - said Oikawa – Let's hope for Kindaichi to be a bit sweeter than Iwa...” Seijo's captain was very concerned about all of his teammates.

“ _I really hope monday to be a sweet Valentine's day...at least for them...”_ he thought.

 

 

“Damn! How comes it is Valentine's and you didn't tell me a thing???” Rika was really pissed at her friend.

“But...I thought you knew! I mean...you always walk to the station with Kindaichi-kun...I thought you...”

“This doesn't mean a thing! - Rika grumped – he keeps on looking at other girls anyway! And today it's Valentine's!!! and I don't have any chocolate to give him!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!” she leant her head back, gripping iands in her hair.

“Come on, come on! I can give you mine...! I made it for Hajime but...if you need it, I can give it to you. I'll explain Hajime the whole thing and he will understand for sure!...”

“ohooo! No! Nonono! No way! Thank you, but I can't accept it! You have to celebrate your day properly!”

“Well... - Goji blushed – we...we...mhmmm...already celebrated it...yesterday...pretty...I mean...pretty intensely...”

“YOU TWO!!! - Rika looked at her friend, pretending to be scandalized – You really can't refrain, mh? Bad, bad boy and bad, bad girl!!! - she laughed – Anyway for real, I can't accept, but thank you.”

“...Ok...but...at least go and tell him something nice!” Goji suggested as they walked in the classroom. Kindaichi was standing at Kunimi's desk, with one hand in his pocket, smirking while talking. Rika felt her heart go warmer.

“I will...!” she said.

During lunch break, Rika went up and down the school, searching for the tall guy, but he was nowhere to be found. She barely managed to eat, and the lesson has to start over again. When she entered the classroom, he was there, sitting at his desk.

Goji looked at her with an enquiring look: “I couldn't find him! I've searched almost everywhere...but n-o-t-h-i-n-g...” she said.

Goji then pointed at a litte bag he had under his chair: three or four chocolate boxes were perfectly visible: “You gotta hurry!” she said.

Rika realized only in that moment that he was quite of cool and also part of the super popular volleyball-club...and she suddenly remembered about that one Chiyo – that was the name! - and her plans to ask him out... and she felt helpless.

When the lessons were over, she followed him silently, hoping to get the chance to talk to him, but a cute girl with middle-lenght light hair popped out from nowhere: “Kindaichi-kun – she said with a little nose-voice – I'd like to talk to you...”. He looked at her a bit surprised, but then he smiled and nodded, following her. Rika went after them, keeping herself distant enough to avoid to be seen, but to be able to look at the scene: the girl sure had a lot to say. She talked for minutes, while he was nodding. She then gave him something, probably a box of chocolate and as he took it she grabbed and kissed him. She literally grabbed his blazer, pull him down and kissed him. On the lips. He didn't move. He didn't push her away. He didn't move a muscle. Rika felt anger growing in her chest and, spitting on the gorund, turned away and started a run, the fastest run in her life.

“Ricchaaan!...” Oikawa waved but she didn't even see him, running out the gate.

“...Ri...cchan...?” the pretty guy looked at what seemed a getaway, scrathing his head and wondering what was going on, when a cute little girl turned round the corner, with a super happy look on her face, and a very embarassed Kindaichi walked few meters behind her, with a box of chocolates in his hand and the look of the one who just committed a crime on his face: “Oh...my...goodness... - said Oikawa, then, - Iwa-chan! Go grab Kindaichi!” Iwaizumi looked at his friend a bit perplexed, but nodded and bought a very confused Kindaichi to the captain.

“Here you go. Well, I'm off. It's Valentine's ya' know...I got plans...” said the ace, and hopped away.

“Yuutarou! - Oikawa's voice was firm and strong – Go grab her!”

“...who...?”

“Kindaichi! Wake up, damn you! Go grab her! Rika! She ran away right now!!! Go! Chase her!”

As soon as he heard Rika's name, Kindaichi woke up from that weird dream, and started a crazy run toward the station. He reached Rika's hand right when she was passing the entrance gate, and grabbed it: “Rika...” he said, out of breath.

She recognized the grip, that scent, the voice, and slapped his hands away: “I'm in a hurry!”

“Rika! - he raised his voice, holding her hand again and pulling her closer – We...didn't reach here together, today...”

“I've noticed, you idiot. Let me go already!” she shook and pushed him away.

“But...Rika...! - he grabbed both of her hands in his, and pulled her close to him – You didn't...I had...!” he didn't know what to say. Most of people was not caring about them, but some of them couldn't avoid to stare at the scene. Rika felt unbelievably embarassed.

“I...want to...walk with you everyday...” he managed to say, in the end.

“...ok! Whatever!” she said, and escaped from his held.

 

 

The next day, Chiyo and her friends were spreading the voice of the kiss in the whole school. The poor first year boy felt embarassed and harrassed. And also a bit betrayed, because they were reporting it like a super romantic kiss born from their willingness, and that was not. Not his, at least. Oikawa was pissed at his efforts to dissappear in a bubble. Iwaizumi was confused again: “Ok...so it's me the one who misunderstands things...or love matters are a bit confusing?!” he asked Goji, triumphant.

“...You're the one misunderstanding. Always...” she replied, sighing.

And Rika was angry. Angry like a beast. Angry like anger itself.

“That...idiot...If he's going to play the fool with me well...he picked the wrong girl!” she screamed out to herself.

 

 

 

 

*** end of chapter 6 ***

 


	7. FINAL

“Kindaichi! - Rika's voice reached his ears like a knife – Need to talk. Now.” she said, and walked to the back of the gym. He followed her, silent.

When they finally were face to face, Rika looked at him: he was looking away, his head tilted and turned on the left side, eyes on the ground. His shoulders were stiff and his whole body looked like in a contracture. What she saw made her go totally mad. He was tryin' to play the victim, or what?

“Is it fun?! Tell me, is it fun? Do you think it is fun? DO YOU REALLY THINK I AM HAVING FUN, TOO???” her voice rised rapidly and became an angry rant in no time. He closed his eyes and his fists.

“Look at me, damn you! - her voice was barely recognisable – Look at me! Say something! Do you have a tongue in that damn mouth, don't you?!” and what she did then, left both of them shocked: she grabbed roughly his face with one hand, gripping her nails in his cheeks and made him turn his head to look at her: “Look at me!” she cried so loud her voice seemed the one of a wild bird. He looked straight into her eyes, now, in a mixture of shock, fear and anger. A single drop of blood flew down...Only in that moment she realised what she had done. “S-sorry...” she blinked and let his face go, moving one step back. As she was regaining her calm, he felt something growing inside. Something that was moving inside of him since some time before and he always managed to silence down, but not this time.

“Do you...think...you're the only one, here?” he asked in a firm, cold voice.

“Never thought. But at least I know I do deserve some words...”

“You're not getting it, right? - he came closer to her and looked straight in her eyes, with a new, fierce and somewhat scary look – You really don't get it, right?” he raised one fist.

“Tsk...are you tryin' to scare me out? BULLSHIT!” she almost spitted.

“I won't sell you this cheap, Rika – he said her name almost spitting, too – You still don't get it.”

“Then explain to me, idiot! - she lost control again and pushed him roughly, with both hands – Explain to me, you such of genius guy! Tell me, then!” her tone was hurtfully sarcastic.

“Don't push me!” he adjusted his shirt, breathing deeply.

“Tsk...or what? Are you afraid your clean shirt can be ruined somehow? Is it your concern?!” she grabbed that white piece of clothing with both of her hands and tried to shake him, but he didn't move at all: he was so strong...

“You...don't really get it...!” he pushed her away with one only hand, and she was barely able to stand still: that was Kindaichi strenght, then? She was right. She was strong. They look at each other for a couple of seconds. “There are many, many things I've never did...” he pushed her again.

“...What...?” she pushed him back.

“So many things, I've never did... - he pushed her once again, even more roughly this time – Many things I'd have liked to do, but never did... Good things...bad things...I don't know...but I don't think that's the place to start...! And anyway...you're not really interested in the matter.”

“I'm tired of your nonsense! Do you think it's fun, is it?! Well, guess what, I am not having fun!”

“You're not the only one!” his voice was hiding a very strong desire to shout her silent...

“I know, you stupid asshole! Do you really think I'd ever thought, for one only minute, to be the only one?! - she bited her bottom lip, trying to swallow both sadness and anger deep down – I've never thought it...I've never...But I'm not the type to fit in an harem!”

He looked at her, sighing: “You...really never understand. You're too focused on yourself.”

“Ah! - she clutched – the one's talking!”

“I'm talking about...me – he let out a deep breath – But you don't even see we are...two... It's not just you...There are no other girls...but there is you. And there is...me...But...you never really considered or valuated me for what I am...” his eyes were very sad.

“Wha--- - she pushed him back with all the strenght she had, mad – I know!” she shoutout, and pushed him again.

“Stop it...” he pushed her back, with one only hand and a very delicate movement actually, but that was enough to make her almost fall back: Rika hitted the wall quite violently and felt her shoulders getting hot due to the impact. Her head was getting hotblooded, too: “You're talking nonsense, as usual! - she grabbed his shirt again and tried to shake him, failing badly once more – Idiot! You're an idiot! Idiot! Idiot!” she cried.

“Am I?! - he cried out, too – Interesting you're the one who's speaking!...You, provoking me with your only existence... you and your stupid self!”

“You're orrible! - because all the attempts to shake him failed, she now started to hit him with her right fist, keeping him close by gripping his shirt with the left one – You're orrible! - another punch – so so so orrible! You always provoke me! No matter what! - a couple of hits, again – You're stupid, you're ugly, you suck at everything! You're not even able to talk and now look at you! - another hit – here blubbering nonsense just to avoid the truth!”

“...Have you finished?” he asked, sighing, removing her right hand from his chest by holding her wrist.

“...NO!...leave me!”

“You're the one holding me!!!” he growled, looking at her left hand still tightly gripped to his shirt. She looked at it as well, and let it go.

“Tsk...well, go. - she looked away – you're free now.”

“...Am I?” he asked.

“Whatever.” she spitted out, more sadly than angry.

“That's not an answer. You started this shit and now you don't even want to finish it?...kid.” he sounded almost...sick.

She felt anger growing again: “You're a FUCKING IDIOT! - her scream was the one of a very angry woman - You didn't understand anything, you don't understand anything! YOU NEVER UNDERSTAND ANYTHING!!!” she grabbed his shirt again, cryin' those words out.

“You don't want to let me go...is it? That's the truth.  - he glanced at her hand, holding his top - That's the only thing. That's the truth and you just don't want to admit it...Tell me... - his voice became a whisper – tell me...you don't want to let me go...” he pinned her to the wall with his whole body, placing one leg inbetween hers and lifting her up a bit.

She felt those thrills down the spine Goji was always talking about lately, and she started to breath a bit faster. She embraced him almost automatically. What was going on? She didn't know. She didn't care.

“Tell me...Rika...tell me...” he nibbled his way to her left ear, moaning words she could barely understand. She was too focused: on one hand, on that strong and big body that was pinning her against the wall, and lost in her own fears on the other, to really pay attention to his words.

“Kin...” she let out a moan. A moan capable to wake up what was sleeping inside him. She heard a suffucated growl coming from his mouth as she felt something getting bigger in his pants. She was embarassed, and pleased at the same time. She ran one hand in his hair and down to his neck and his back. And further down...she grabbed his buttcheeks and groped with lust.

He let another suffucated gasp out: “Rika...tell me...” he almost begged.

“Kin... - she was whispering in his ear – Kin...you're free...I don't want to let you go...that's why, Kin, you're free...to do things, you...” she couldn't finish her words: he roughly pulled his tongue inside her mouth. Rika held onto his embrace with both of arms and wraped him with her legs, willing to touch as much as possible of that so long desired body. He embraced her tiny waistline with one arm and ran the other hand up and down her thigh, caressing it greedly.

Their bodies were touching and grabbing and brushing one against the others, their lips were kissing and their tongues licking and almsot fighting...they were both lost in a sort of insane excitement that was moving their limbs like hypnotized, and shouting their minds silent.

Rika found especially pleasant the touch of her intimacy against his manly buldge, so big and hard she could clearly feel it under all the clothes layers...As she recognized that feeling as pleasure, she blushed, and felt relieved at the thought Kindaichi couldn't see her coloured cheeks, being him busy in kissing her neck, with eyes closed. His lips were so soft and warm...and the touch of his hands was so fascinating and...sexy. That word came to her mind perhaps for the first time in her life.

She gripped onto him even tighter and that even closer contact made her moan, while he let out another suffucated growl, at the same time. He lustly licked his way to her lips, and kissed her deeply once again, while she was moving, from time to time, her hips slowly, gently, rubbing her wet underwears against his joggers, where his sex was almost palpitating.

“T-this... - he was panting – this is not...the right...place...” his voice was nothing but a gasp.

“I know... - she licked his lips – I know... you're right... - she licked his lips once again – We...better stop...” she moaned, in his ear, kissing and biting it.

“Ngh...Rika...” his groan was so irresistible to her, she couldn't help but bite his neck and his chin all the way to his lips, while he was groping her buttcheeks with both of his hands and kissing her with many tiny bites.

A strange and loud sound at his back made them startle, and wake them up from that arousing dream they were living. They let eachother embrace go and stared at the scene, scared, almost terrified: luckily, that was just a couple of stray cats fighting.

“My...damn! - she let out a sigh of relief – I thought...”

“I know...I know... - he was literally holding his chest – You thought someone catch us...my goodness...”

“...Those cats scared the crap out of us, uhm?” she said, gently slapping her own cheek, to regain some composure.

“You bet... - he then looked at her, and smiled – This is not the right place, for real...”

“My fault...I've picked the back of the gym...No...wait! - she put hands on her hips – your fault! You're always in this damn gym! I had no other choice!” they both luaghed.

He bended down a bit and kissed gently her lips.

“We'd better get going...” she said, kissing him back.

“Yeah... but... - he blushed and scratched the back of his neck, very embarassed – can you...wait for me just a couple of minutes? - he blushed even more – I...mhmmm...I need...to change...my uniform...” he looked away, while pointing at his trousers.

“WHAT? Were you that scared?!” she bursted out laughing.

“N-No!!! What...! NO! It's not that!...It's...” he instinctively covered his buldge with his hands, blushing.

“...eh? - she blushed heavily, as well – Oh...Oh...oh my! Oh my!!! Can I see it?!” she grabbed his hands, tryin' to make him move them off.

“W-what are you sayin'? You gotta be crazy! - he got rid of her and run inside the gym – CRAAAZY!” he screamed.

“Please!!! Only your boxers!!! I won't tell anyone, promise! - she was laughing, while running after him, to harrass him playfully – Your boxers...is not much!...come on!”

He closed himself up in the locker room: “No way! “

“Come on!...just a tiny little fast peep...”

“No! - the voice on the other side ot the door - What kind of girl are you?” he was laughing.

“The girl you like! Come on! If you make me take a look at your undies, I'll show you mine, prooomise!” she said and in that moment he exit the room, with a brand new and clean tracksuit.

“Really? If that's the case...- he started to search inside his bag – but I want to see your wet ones...” he murmured, embarassed but totally interested.

“Oh my...! Stop it! - she giggled – no way! I'm just kiddin' you! You're a real maniac!”

“M-me...? B-but!!!” he blushed again, feeling incredibly sorry.

“Awww Kin! - she put her arms around his waist, puffing a sort of laughter – You're so cute!” she rubbed her head against his chest, breathing his scent: he was a first year after all, for sure he didn't smell!

“T-thank you... - he caressed her hair – can...can I ask you out, sunday...?”

“You'd better to, idiot!”

And they kissed again.

 

 

 

 

*** end ***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I hope you had fun!
> 
>  
> 
> please, leave a Kudo if you liked my fanfic!  
> and feel free to comment! ^-^


End file.
